pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
I am a heroine! Cure Quartz is born!
.I am a heroine! Cure Quartz is born! is the first episode of Crystal Gem Pretty Cure. Major Events * This is the series begins. * It shows how Rosa escapes from the kingdom with the help of Dia through Rosa's dream/flashback. * Rosa. her family Amy and Gabrielle debut * Peridot, Jasper and Lapis makes their first appearance. Story The episode begins with Rosa's memory of being taken from the castle by Dia for her protection from a war raging on the Gem Homeworld at a young age and wakes up late for school and even later when she is trying to find her shoes which Dia now dog form is chewing and put on sneakers and asks her sister, Sam for a ride on her vespa. Meanwhile on a ship, Jasper, Peridot and Lapis are making there way towards earth as she and Jasper started arguing as Peridot was pushed into the controls breaking them making them crash before Peridot can fix them. The scene changes to show Rosa looking up at the sky seeing something shoot by as she got off the vespa but ignored as she quickly ran into class sneaking in at the same time Amy was as the two bumped into each other as the teacher glared at them giving them detention as Rosa sighed as the class went on. After detention, she heard a monster as a bull like corruption with a Igeneous on it's forehead attacking the school as it saw Rosa and started fighting and running towards her knocking her back and harming her until a woman all in white knocked the Corruption back saving her as she introduced herself as Dia asking for her pendant hesitant Rosa gives it to her as it turns into her Cure bracer telling how to transform as she turns into Cure Quartz and after a few tumbles and hits she finishes it off with Quartz Bubble purifying the corruption poofing it as Dia captured the gem in a white bubble and sending it off. In the background, Peridot watches from the shadows grinding her teeth before skulking off muttering 'Clod!' After Rosa transforms back she passes out from exhaustion and her injuries waking back up in her room covered in bandanges as her parents explained Dia showed them where she was and was brought home. She laid back down thinking it was a dream until later Dia appeared in human form before her again explaining it wasn't a dream and explained to her what she needs to do to save her home as Rosa agrees. Credits Rosa pops up on screen in chibi form explaining her powers as a cure and in human along with clips of the battle today. Characters * Rosa Cruz/Cure Quartz * Amelia Lambert (Debut) * Gabrielle Estelle (Debut) * Dia (Debut) * Peridot (Debut) * Jasper (Debut) * Lapis Lazuli (Debut) * Yellow Diamond (Cameo, only introduced in conversation) * Yellow Pearl (Cameo) * Franklin Cruz (Debut) * Carmen Cruz (Debut) * Samantha 'Sam' Cruz (Debut)